


Scales

by liyussi



Series: Minseok's Monster Harem [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Hostage Situations, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Stretching, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyussi/pseuds/liyussi
Summary: Minseok continues researching the newly discovered planet on a newly assigned quadrant grid. This time though, the specimen stumbles upon him.





	Scales

Minseok huffed as he wiped the sweat from his brow and stood upright. The sun was blindingly bright today, the rays reflecting off the nearly perfect and flat snow stretching out before Minseok like a mirror. Despite the obviously cold temperatures, Minseok was still hot from trekking through the terrain, his unzipped coat dangling around his arms uselessly.

 

It had been three weeks since the incident in section 42, grid A-13. He had managed to bring back three sample eggs for the laboratory, much to the curiosity of the other researchers. Only the section leader Junmyeon—and possibly Lu Han, as the man wasn’t a complete idiot—knew what had really happened to Minseok and how he had managed to get his hands on the fertilized eggs of a new species. The researcher had kept his official report vague, listing off the monster’s dimensions and description and its known functions. While scientists were usually required to describe their method of research, Junmyeon had made an exception for Minseok, which the brunette was eternally grateful for.

 

It would be embarrassing if anyone knew after all. He shivered just thinking about what that creature had done to him, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to explain it to another. Not only was he embarrassed by what he had experienced, but a small, guilty part of him sometimes wished he could feel it again.

 

He still hadn’t told Junmyeon about the extra egg he had taken back to his living quarters in the base either. It was still in the process of growing and Minseok wasn’t quite sure when it would hatch—hell, he wasn’t even sure what he would  _do_  when it did. He wasn’t thinking with his brain when he smuggled it back to his room after all.

 

He had been thinking with his dick.

 

But three weeks came and went, and their squadron had been assigned to a new section of the planet they were investigating, their base of operations moving further north to snowy tundra and mountains of the planet. Junmyeon was reelected to lead the team, and was now leader of section 183. Minseok himself had been assigned to grid A-5 this time, his field bringing him to the foot of one of the many mountains in the area.

 

“Cold, but supple. Not quite frozen. Fresh—given the current temperatures, possibly anywhere between 1-2 hours ago.” Minseok recorded in his log as he observed a mound of droppings he had found nearly buried under the snow by chance. He poked at it with a broken twig he had found further back and kept it for the sake of having something to do with his hands as he traversed the wide expanse of frozen terrain that seemingly held little to no signs of life. The feces were packed tightly—and large. His current known records held no such knowledge of a creature bigger than an Earth standard fox in this snowy wasteland. It was an invigorating find.

 

The scientist pulled off his mittens in favor of sliding on biodegradable starch gloves. So preoccupied with harvesting a sample of his find into one of his research bags, he hadn’t noticed the telltale crunch of heavy footsteps approaching behind him.

 

It wasn’t until he heard the exhale of a snort—uncannily similar to a horse—and felt warm air rushing over his neck did Minseok realize he wasn’t alone.

 

Every instinct in him was burning to scream—to jump and shout and whirl about while simultaneously trying to run away. His training on the field suppressed that urge though. He held stock still, his fingers pausing on zipping up the bag between his hands. The thing—whatever was behind him—growled curiously. It sounded like a mix between a pulsing engine and a purr. It’s warm breath puffed over Minseok’s cheek as its head supposedly moved. It didn’t seem to be out to hurt him; perhaps more curious as to what Minseok was than anything.

 

Though the researcher was sure the next question would be if he was edible or not.

 

Slowly, he turned around. He started with his head, so his movement was apparent but without sound, before he dared to turn by the waist and finally, his feet. The thing scuffled across the snow, taking a few steps back as Minseok turned to face it.

 

His breath was promptly taken away.

 

Before him laid what Minseok had only thought existed in myths and legends. Its scaly body was colored in black, its limbs thin and obtrusive. Its spinal bones stuck out over its thin skin and seemed to have extra protrusions than most bones had, making it appear thorned and intimidating. Its belly seemed to be exposed as well, its ribs covered in black scales lining its chest—but instead of organs, a thin membrane that glowed blue with every inhale the beast took connected the gaps.

 

“Dragon…” Minseok couldn’t help but mutter. The dragon tilted its head at the sound of Minseok’s voice, and inched closer with its large, taloned and webbed feet. Minseok watched its steps as it approached, taking a mental note that the webbing helped the large dragon from sinking too deep into the snow—similar to snowshoes.

 

Its smooth and helmed head lowered, pale gold eyes peering down at the smaller creature, and Minseok tried not to cower. The sheer size of the creature made him feel dwarfed in comparison—its nostrils were practically as big as Minseok’s eyes. It sniffed him, scenting the array of smells that clung to Minseok and his clothes. The dragon’s beaked mouth clipped at his coat and pulled, tugging the researcher forward, only to drop when the researcher let out a surprised sound.

 

It stood up fully, stretching its winged arms out for Minseok to take in all its glory, before it lowered, hunched as if in an aggressive stance. It stalked forward, forcing Minseok to take a step back out of fear. The scientist’s hands lingered at the edge of his pocket where his transmitter was. If worst came to worst, he could press the overdrive button to emit a force field around himself to protect him from any attacks. Headquarters would notice his loss of transmission and would send a backup party right away.

 

But the dragon didn’t seem interested in that. It continued nosing along Minseok’s clothes, sniffing here and there, before it found one scent in particular that it seemed to like. It was one of the pouches around his hip that carried the artificial aroma canister that Minseok used to test if certain creatures or plants had olfactory senses.

 

When the dragon couldn’t get to it, it pulled back and stared at Minseok. Minseok stared right back. Its head suddenly tilted, and before Minseok could understand why, its jaws were clamped around his torso and the researcher was being lifted up.

 

“Hey!” Minseok shouted, his hands smacking against the smoothed, almost armored-like head. Its teeth dug into his clothes, but didn’t exert enough pressure to bite into him. The intent was clearly not to kill him or eat him—yet.

 

The dragon flapped its wings once in a kind of victory before it began treading through the snow, Minseok held securely in its mouth.

 

Frantic, Minseok pounded against the dragon’s beak, desperate to break free. When that proved to be futile, he tried to reach for his pockets for his transmitter, only to find he couldn’t reach with the dragon’s teeth in the way. He huffed, pushed one last time, before he gave up with a frustrated cry.

 

At least before he was eaten, maybe he would get a chance to grab his transmitter at the last second.

 

He hung there limply through the entire walk to a jut in the mountain. The tall cliff acted like a wall of sorts, rock pillars jagging out from the base like teeth. The dragon carried the scientist to the mouth of a cave where the reptile shook its body to rid its scales of the snow. It carried the human into the darkness, venturing further and further until the cold was more muted than biting and the sound of water dripped from the stalactites overhead. It should have been pitch black—but with the dragon’s glowing chest, Minseok was more than capable of seeing.

 

Formed with dead twigs, cave moss, and possibly bones, was a nest. It was tuckered off to the side of the cave at the very end, and it was there at Minseok was deposited, his clothes dripping in saliva.

 

The researcher fell on his ass with a hard ‘oomph’. He scrambled to get onto his knees and grab his transmitter, only to fall—pinned to the earthy ground by a taloned hand. The dragon readjusted its grip multiple times, shoving and squishing Minseok against the ground again and again as it sought for a firmer grip, its wing fluttering about with each jerked arm movement.

 

It finally settled over his neck and shoulder blades, and out of fear of being sliced by those razor sharp claws, Minseok held still. The dragon let out a guttering howl, its cry pulsing like a purr yet again. It sounded happy—triumphant.

 

Its mouth clamped around Minseok’s clothes and pulled. The researcher felt his body lift from the force, but he remained on the ground due to the dragon’s grip on his upper body. It didn’t take long for the sound of his coat ripping apart to echo through the cave, and Minseok felt his stomach drop as his brain instantly compared it to the incident three weeks ago when the tentacles had ripped his clothes apart too.

 

He screamed and struggled—it was all happening again. The dragon replied to his resistance with and extra push against his back, forcing the air out of the researcher’s lungs with a pitiful wheeze. His pants were the next to go, the creature grabbing the material by the ankle and yanking it off in one go with one of his boots. The other half hung pathetically off his right leg, tugged all the way down to his shin and leaving his bottom half exposed to the beast above him.

 

The dragon purred again, the sound rumbling straight from its stomach, as it rubbed its smooth and cold beak up the side of Minseok’s body. While his coat had been ripped in half, his t-shirt had managed to remain underneath, and the dragon nipped at it playfully as its tail batted around the nest behind him. Its cold touch sent goose bumps running over Minseok’s skin, and the man tried not to whimper as a sob worked its way up his throat.

 

He was being made powerless again—at the mercy of a beast that ran purely on instinct—just like before. What Minseok hated most, however, was how his hips seemed to twitch in a conditioned reaction to what seemed to be promised—how his knees had begun to slide against the nest to prop his lower body upwards, angled towards the dragon.

 

The strong and undeniable sense of vulnerability had his dick twitching, and his hole clenching subconsciously.

 

“Why… I don’t understand,” Minseok tried to reason, his voice quivering as the dragon lowered its body. With its close proximity, Minseok could feel the heat being emitted from the glow of its stomach, instantly warming the quivering man’s back. The dragon continued to purr—rhythmic and constant like the hum of an engine—as something wet slid around Minseok’s neck and cheek.

 

“Ugh—” He groaned as the wet appendage slopped over his mouth. The dragon’s hand that had been pinning him down closed around him and lifted his upper body to gain better access. Minseok looked at the dragon from his tilted view, staring at its open maw in fear as its tongue descended again, dripping and sticky. It curled over his shoulder, licked against his neck, and dangled over his nipples, drenching his shirt. It was long, wet, and warm, making Minseok shudder as it pressed against his ear and writhed.

 

It made gross, slurping noises as the dragon went about tasting its meal. The tip finally ran over Minseok’s face, prodding his mouth, like that was what it had been searching for. It pushed and pushed and pushed, showing no signs of relenting until it gained access, and Minseok swallowed back a hesitant whine as he slowly opened his mouth.

 

The dragon made a gurgling growl at Minseok’s relent, pleased at the lack of resistance, as it slithered its tongue into the smaller man’s mouth. The researcher’s jaw stretched at the fill, tears blinking in his eyes as he tried to swallow around the thick flesh. The dragon’s tongue wriggled about, tasting and reaching, before it pulled away with a slick slide.

 

Minseok gasped for air, his lips and chin glistening with thick, bubbled saliva. He writhed in the creature’s hold, testing his leeway. If he could just reach back towards the pants bunched at his ankle, he could call for help. He was getting horrible flashbacks to the time with the anemone beast back in section 42 and honestly, Minseok could think of two ways this whole event could end: devoured and digested, or knocked up with semen. Both sounded like horrible options.

 

Minseok was pushed back against the floor of the nest, the dragon’s tongue wandering elsewhere. It drooled over the back of Minseok’s shirt, and bothered by the rough texture of the fabric, it clamped down on the cloth between its teeth and beak. It was promptly shredded, Minseok’s body lifting slightly from the force of the pull. The researcher flushed up to his ears as he felt the dragon’s tongue return, sliding over his bare flesh and nudging under his torso to tickle his nipples. He was practically in the beast’s mouth—it would only take a single bite to break him in half.

 

The revelation of how close he was to danger made Minseok whimper—and to his horror—his hips twitch. He blamed it on the wet, warm sensations sliding across his skin, his body reacting to the sparks of pleasure without his permission.

 

Lower and lower the tongue went, as if it were searching for something. It prodded at the slight dips of muscles on Minseok’s body, wetting the flesh with glistening saliva. It licked between his legs, tongue flat and the tip pointed, as it rubbed over the back of his balls and between his ass cheeks. The contact—as expected as it was—surprised the scientist, making his body jolt and his voice squeak.

 

The beast tightened its grip around Minseok’s upper body, its tongue becoming more insistent as the human’s reaction seemed promising. Soon enough, it found the flesh of Minseok’s hole, feeling the entrance begin to give with a little pressure.

 

The dragon’s growl seemed to become louder, the light in its belly glowing a fraction brighter as its head tilted in its efforts to gain access. Finding what it had been looking for, the tip of its tongue licked and pressed over and over against Minseok’s clenching entrance, trying to force its way in.

 

“No—ugh,” Minseok groaned as he writhed, his knees sliding against the nest in his futile attempt to pull away. It felt so gross and slimy—it was pressing harder, insisting, and Minseok cried out as he felt it slowly begin to breach him.

 

The tip of the tongue pressed against his hole hard, finally slipping in. With the hardest part of him opened, the rest of the length slid in effortlessly. Minseok’s back arched and his jaw fell open as the dragon’s long tongue slithered its way deep into his insides, the stretch of his hole slowly widening as the length thickened with every centimeter in.

 

Minseok clenched his teeth and let out a small cry as the dragon shifted. The tongue inside him pushed upwards, feeling like it was pulling the researcher from the insides. Gasping and heaving, Minseok raised his hips till he was on his knees, his legs shaking at the strange pressure against his insides. The dragon’s claw moved away from Minseok’s body, instead resting on the ground next to him as its wing folded in on itself.

 

Seeing this as his chance to escape, Minseok slowly moved his hands so they were under his chest, the muscles tensing as they bunched, ready to propel himself forward to crawl away. Just as he lifted himself up to dart away, one hand grabbing a handful of the nest to pull his body, the tongue in him hooked, curling against his belly, and pulled.

 

Minseok nearly screamed as he was pulled back from the inside, his body dragging against the ground. He collapsed against the nest, his face burning red and his chest heaving while his ass remained in the air, shivering and trembling as his hole sucked around the tongue. It hadn’t hurt per say, but definitely felt foreign—startling strange and wholly unnatural. In some sick way it had even felt good, the way the thick tongue had pulled and controlled him, refusing to let him leave, forcing Minseok take even more of it inside,

 

His entrance was thoroughly stretched, dripping with saliva and twitching as his body tried to come down from the shock of being controlled by the appendage impaling him. It was no wonder the dragon was unbothered by releasing Minseok—it knew the human couldn’t get away.

 

The beast began making licking motions, its tongue undulating and massaging against Minseok’s insides that had Minseok clawing the ground and arching his back even more, his knees lifting up just a fraction as his toes dug into the nest. He buried his face against his arms, shaking as he moaned pathetically at the way the dragon’s hot appendage dragged the sweetest sparks of pleasure, the shocks spiking up and down his spine to settle in his cock.

 

At the positive reaction, the dragon lowered its body closer to the ground, licking faster and more excitedly. It would periodically pull its tongue back out to taste, wetting the length again, before pushing it back in, not giving Minseok any time to even think about escaping. They were the only breaks Minseok got in his state of near constant stimulation. His moans were beginning to get louder, his cheeks turning a deep red as he panted greedily for air. His hips twitched with every hard push against his prostate, and he clamped his eyes shut tightly, crying out.

 

The dragon was licking faster, its rough movements making Minseok’s hips rock. His hole was thoroughly coated in saliva, dripping down his ass and thighs as the excess was squeezed out with every squelching thrust in.

 

Suddenly, the tongue began to push in further, stretching Minseok open a bit more as it reached deeper. The researcher lifted his head, nearly tossing it back, as he stared at the dimly illuminated walls of the cave with unfocused vision, his own saliva beginning to trickle down his chin as he moaned uncontrollably.

 

It felt good—felt so much better than the last time this happened. His body was opening up so easily, weak to the pleasure he’d come to learn and experience. He didn’t have the will to fight anymore.

 

He just really wanted to come.

 

His pitched voice echoed through the cavern along with the sound of the dragon’s tongue slapping and slurping against his ass. He grabbed a handful of the broken twigs and soft moss as his hips quivered, right on the edge.

 

“Come— _fuck_ , gonna come—” He whimpered pathetically, his hips beginning to gyrate on their own as he chased his orgasm. Minseok’s head collapsed against the ground again, arms pressed tight against his sides, as he cried out. His entire body tensed and trembled, his hole squeezing as he released over the dragon’s nest. He writhed, trying to ride through the sensations of orgasming while the dragon’s tongue continued to fuck him sloppily.

 

“Ah—ugh, f-fuck— _ahh_ ,” Minseok sobbed as panted, tears falling from his lashes as his legs tried to close instinctively. His cries slowly became louder and louder as the tongue didn’t stop, his softening cock flopping between his legs as the dragon kept licking and thrusting into him. Minseok’s back curved inward, his hips trying to pull away even a little bit to relieve the stimulation, but he couldn’t escape.

 

With a loud wail, Minseok reached above his head and clawed the ground, trying to pull away. Instead of pulling him back, the dragon simply followed after his pitiful attempts to ease the sensations, not letting up for even a second. Minseok’s body convulsed, his knees sliding apart as he lost the strength to hold himself up.

 

“Oh  _god_ , s-stop—no more, stop—h-hurts—” Minseok sobbed. The pleasure felt like it was hammering against his cock, the pressure against his prostate sharp and tingling. Minseok felt like he had no control of his body the longer the overstimulation continued. Unable to handle it anymore, Minseok collapsed against the nest completely, his knees bent and feet lifted in the air as his toes curled. He shook as a second orgasm coursed through him, stealing his breath as he lost his vision.

 

Just as Minseok thought the dragon was going to tongue him into a third orgasm, the movements stopped, leaving Minseok breathless and boneless against the ground, trembling uncontrollably. The tongue stayed still inside him for a few seconds, before the dragon shifted, the long appendage slowly pulling out. Minseok let out a weak whine as he felt it drag out, his hole fluttering along the soft, wet muscle.

 

It pulled out completely, leaving Minseok open with a gape before he clenched, feeling oddly empty after being so full. He wasn’t left alone for long though, the dragon’s tongue returning to lick over the softened rim of his entrance. It had the researcher letting out weak moans, the wet warmth loosening his muscles and making him open up on his own again—though not quite as much as when the tongue had pulled out.

 

Suddenly, the warmth was gone only to replaced by the blazing heat of the dragon’s glowing belly. The monster purred loud and long as it mounted over Minseok, its claws terrifyingly large compared to the human’s head. Minseok felt a burning hotness against his ass, and startled, he lifted himself up onto his elbows to glance behind him.

 

He really wished he hadn’t.

 

Between his legs, resting hard and heavy over his lower back with a slight curve upwards, laid the dragon’s hard cock. It was a deep red and pink in color, the head slightly tapered compared to the rest of the length—especially considering the fact the middle of the cock was large and bulbous, a terrifying girth. What scared Minseok the most though were the barb-like bumps along the length. They were angled downwards from the head, horrifyingly similar to the penile spikes on the felines on Earth—the only difference being the ones on the dragon were larger, seemed to be made of flesh, and were rounded at the tip.

 

It wouldn’t cut along his insides like a knife, but he would definitely feel it when the dragon pulled it out.

 

The researcher began hyperventilating, sobering instantly from his post-orgasm bliss at the thought of having that  _thing_  inside him. He turned forward again, whimpering and crying as he dragged himself forward, only for the dragon to place one heavy claw over his body again, keeping him in place like some kind of misbehaving pet.

 

The dragon lowered its hips, its massive cock slipping under Minseok’s hips. It lifted and pushed forward, forcing Minseok’s body to slide up onto his knees. He could feel the warm heat between his legs, pulsing against his own vastly smaller cock. The dull barbs were softer than he had imagined, but still had a firmness to them that Minseok could feel as the tips tugged at his flesh when the dragon pulled away.

 

Minseok began sobbing—scared of what was to come. He could feel the tapered tip pressing against his hole, already threatening to slip in from how soft the dragon had made it from its previous foreplay. Tears ran down his cheeks and chin, dripping onto the nest. He was held fast—he couldn’t escape. He had been prepared and now he was presented. Even if it wasn’t as massive as the tentacle’s cock, it was still large, and the protrusions that decorated the length and the rotund middle had Minseok very afraid.

 

The tip pressed, breaching him easily, and Minseok wailed as the rest of the length quickly followed, the width increasing rapidly after the first few centimeters. He could feel every bump of the prominent spines, angled to allow easy entrance. The rounder center met Minseok’s ass and the dragon pressed hard, wanting it inside the smaller human. It pushed the small man forward, nearly bending him in half the wrong way, and Minseok let out another loud cry as his back curved inward, able to feel the head of the dragon’s cock grinding against his belly as his body shifted.

 

It relented, the dragon’s hips easing as it realized the wider part of its cock wouldn’t go in. Minseok felt his stomach drop as the beast began drawing back, too soon for him to brace himself.

 

He lost his breath, shaking and shivering, as the dragon withdrew its cock, the bumps of its fleshy barbs dragging harshly against Minseok’s walls—its purpose meant for keeping the dragon’s cock inside, to make withdrawal harder. They weren’t sharp, and it wasn’t painful, but it felt like it was trying to drag Minseok inside out, and the researcher screamed as his walls were stimulated in a way he had never felt before.

 

By the time only the tapered end was left inside him, Minseok was heaving, his hips shaking and his hole quivering from the intense, surreal stimulation. He wasn’t allowed even a moment of repose before it was pushing back in, pressing hard as the middle refused to slip in again.

 

Minseok closed his hands in a fistful of twigs, moss, and dirt as the dragon fucked him like that, breaching him open with half of its length again and again, dragging him from the inside with each pull. He rocked within the monster’s grip, panting for air as every thrust stole his breath. Every hard slam would have jolted his body forward were it not for the dragon’s hold, the beast grinding its bulbous knot against Minseok’s ass every so often in attempt to get it inside with a force that rocked Minseok’s hips, nearly making his knees lift from the ground.

 

The constant thrusting and stimulation to his insides soon began forcing Minseok to open up—to remember the shape of the dragon’s cock. Minseok’s eyes nearly rolled as the dull spines began to feel almost brutally delicious as his walls opened up around them instead of clenching down.

 

He hadn’t realized it at first, but tips of the fleshed barbs seemed to secrete a constant amount of slick liquid that was much slimier than saliva, the lubrication helping the bumps slide inside him more easily, allowing the dragon to begin thrusting faster as the pull began to have less and less rough friction.

 

Soon enough, the dragon was slamming into Minseok at a heavy pace, the sound of its rounded middle slapping wetly against his hole only to drag out messily from the bumps echoing loudly through the cave. Minseok moved his head so his cheek was against the nest to make it easier to breathe, his face and ears burning red at the strange, sharp pleasure. It all sounded so vulgar, felt obscene—its exotic cock was opening him up more and more, changing his insides, alighting every spot in his ass with pleasure and making him feel like one giant bundle of sensitive, quivering nerves.

 

It didn’t take long for Minseok to begin writhing, his hips jerking of their own accord. His body would clench instinctively as he began to near his climax, gripping onto the barbed cock so tightly the tips would dig harshly into his wet walls. The sensation would make him cry louder, his voice pitched, only to choke and gurgle on his own saliva as it pulled, dragging especially heavy over his prostate.

 

His knees rubbed over the rough terrain of the nest, the researcher’s pitched moans increasing in both volume and frequency as he practically cried out with every thrust. His voice and rhythmic clenching of his ass seemed to spur the dragon, the beast shaking its hips faster, fucking him like an uncontrollable animal. Its thrusts gave Minseok’s insides no time to close or clench, the bumps making disgustingly loud squelches against his hole as it fucked air and slick into his ass.

 

Minseok shivered, his jaw going slack and his eyes unseeing as he tensed, coming hard over the cock plowing into him. The dragon pumped its cock through the human’s release, its stomach glowing through its ribs brighter, its growls sounding more like demonic grunts. It made an ugly, gurgling howl as Minseok’s trembling body finally clenched so tight, it couldn’t move—stuck inside its human cock-sleeve, the dragon pressed forward so hard Minseok could feel his hole begin to stretch open for the thicker part of the length—but it never went any further. The researcher whimpered as he felt thick, powerful spurts of the dragon’s semen pump into him, able to feel the hot substance shooting against his fucked walls. It poured into him in contractions, its cock throbbing in time with every squirt, filling up the small man more and more.

 

When the dragon was finished, Minseok was whimpering, his stomach slightly bloated but not nearly as badly as the time with the tentacle monster. The dragon was back to purring, its throaty sounds seeming to resonate against Minseok’s chest. It took a long moment until it finally moved, slowly pulling its engorged cock from Minseok’s weeping entrance, so overfilled the dragon’s cum was leaking down his thighs.

 

Minseok sobbed as the dull bumps slid against his sensitive insides, over-stimulated and filled to the brim, he couldn’t take much more. He audibly breathed in relief as the last inch of the cock slid out, leaving his once plugged hole to freely spurt the excess cum out.

 

The dragon moved away, its clawed grip leaving Minseok’s body. Finally released and empty of monster dick, Minseok’s knees slowly slid out from under him as they gave away, letting his body lay lifelessly against the nest. He turned his head tiredly, wary and wondering where the dragon had gone, only to see the beast sitting to the side, leg lifted and licking its own cock clean like some kind of dog.

 

Seeing it again—how the red, barbed flesh glistened against the blue light from its ribs—made Minseok truly amazed.

 

That had been inside him. He had came over it like the dragon’s bitch—had his ass turned into a dripping wet and quivering cunt, then fucked open mercilessly like he was made to be the monster’s breeding hole. The thought made Minseok shiver, another glob of the dragon’s semen lazily trickling its way out of Minseok’s abused entrance with a soft, nearly inaudible moan.

 

 

The next thing Minseok knew, he was waking up. To his surprise, he wasn’t cold—despite being naked and having been coated in cum and saliva. When he looked around him, he realized it was because the dragon had curled around his body, its firey body heat acting like a kind of furnace despite the wintery temperatures of the cave.

 

The researcher tried to sit up and nearly collapsed back down doing so. His hips were so sore, and his ass felt like it was burning. The cum that had leaked out and coated his thighs were dry—sticky in some places, crusted in others. He held himself up, all his weight on his hands, as he tried not to scream. The dragon seemed to be sleeping, and he didn’t want to risk waking it up. He looked around his body, searching for the scattered remains of his clothes. His ripped shirt and half of his coat still clung to him, and he managed to keep his right sock on, but his pants were nowhere in sight. With all the movement and scrambling he did before in his panic, he wasn’t surprised that his last shoe and the rest of his pants had managed to come off without him noticing.

 

Thankfully, he spotted the beige fabric not too far away. He began to crawl forward slowly, one hand going over the dragon’s tail and legs as quietly as possible. He was in the process of getting one knee over the beast’s limbs when the monster grumbled, its tail sliding as it unfurled its body, the dragon’s head lifting.

 

Minseok abandoned all caution as he scrambled forward, nearly throwing himself at the remains of his clothes and fishing out his transmitter with trembling hands. Seeing his retreating form though, the dragon quickly came to its feet, angered at the sight of its possession trying to run. It let out a roar—different from the sounds it had done before, and took one giant step to reach for Minseok.

 

Its mouth closed around Minseok’s body, sharp teeth digging into his flesh harshly. Minseok cried out in pain as he was forcefully lifted away, dropping his transmitter in his surprise. The dragon whirled around, feet stomping wildly in its nest. As Minseok’s vision spun, he heard the distinct sound of twigs snapping and then the audible crunch of plastic and metal shattering.

 

A part of Minseok swelled—with the transmitter broken, headquarters would lose its signal. Junmyeon would send out an armed search party to the location where it was last recorded—and as far as Minseok knew, he wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Help would be on its way in minutes.

 

The other part of Minseok fell with dread. He had initially wanted the device for its force field to hold him over and keep him safe from the dragon. He may have help coming soon, but until then, he was at the mercy of the monster now.

 

He was dropped down onto the nest, the breath wheezing out of his lungs as he landed on his back. The dragon fell over on top of him threateningly, its mouth open, tongue flicking in irritation, as it made a throaty hissing noise. Frightened, Minseok tried to back away. The dragon slammed a hand down over Minseok’s chest, claws digging into the dirt and acting like a cage while the creature’s palm rested heavily over his frame.

 

There was something prodding against his struggling legs, hot, somewhat wet, and hard. It was pushing against his sore hole before he even had time to think about it, and Minseok wailed as the dragon suddenly pushed its cock inside all in one go.

 

Disoriented, Minseok gasped for air like a fish out of water as he tried to understand why the length suddenly felt so much longer than before. It was reaching so deep into him, like it was trying to spear up into his ribs. He looked down, trying to see past the dragon’s hand. He felt the familiar tug of protruding, firm flesh dragging against his walls—but not as prominent as he remembered. As the dragon pulled its dick out, ready for another thrust forward, Minseok noticed it was much smaller than before—including its bloated middle.

 

Its small size made it easier for the entire length to slip in, the stretch over the center almost nothing compared to the dragon’s tongue. It thrusted forward, jerking Minseok in the monster’s hold, and Minseok shivered as it bottomed out, his ass meeting the dragon’s hips.

 

The beast kept its thrusts slow but hard—like it wasn’t quite into it and was instead using sex as punishment. Each sharp plunge had Minseok gasping, the tip sinking deep into his stomach, and the dull barbs stimulating new areas that hadn’t been acquainted with its devastating pull yet.

 

The aggressive mating continued, Minseok’s gasps sounding like they were being punched from his lungs with every pound, when the researcher winced. The friction was beginning to feel tighter, his hole struggling to stretch wide enough around the girth that had been so easy before. It was growing bigger—the dragon hadn’t even been properly erect before, but now that it was fucking its human, it was starting to swell.

 

Minseok let out a sob as he realized what was happening, his legs trying to close against the dragon’s thighs. The beast kept going, beating Minseok’s ass and his body into submission like before with its cock, as if it were daring the researcher to try running again. As its length grew, so did its libido, the monster beginning to pick up the pace of its thrusts. Minseok grabbed onto the claw holding him down, trying to brace himself as the thickening cock impaled him again and again, forcing him open more and more. The bumps were digging into his walls like before now, dragging hard and stimulating him from the inside like nothing else ever could.

 

The dragon pushed forward, this time meeting resistance as his cock grew to a size too large, its fat middle bearing heavily against Minseok’s entrance. The dragon growled, unsatisfied after finally tasting the feeling of being entirely engulfed in hot, tight, wetness. It opened its maw, tongue hanging out, as it slowed its pace. Its thrusts were long and hard, trying to breach the human’s small hole. It had the scientists sobbing, shaking his head and begging for the beast to stop.

 

Minseok gasped, choking on his breath as one particularly hard thrust had his hole stretching, taking in the bulbous flesh about a quarter of the way before it was yanking out again, bumps abusing his red rim. Minseok openly sobbed at the next one, feeling himself opening up more as he sank halfway before the dragon pulled back out. This time when the creature pushed forward, Minseok’s hips strained, his rim stretched over the widest girth, before it was finally sucked in. His entrance twitched and quivered, practically throbbing around the base of the dragon’s thick cock, while its even thicker meat pressed against his prostate so hard, it made the man scream.

 

It had hurt going in, but  _god_ , it felt indescribably good buried inside him. He could feel the dragon tugging at its hips, but found it couldn’t move more than a few inches. Minseok’s knees rose up of their own volition, thighs spread, as he went stupid from the feeling of the dragon grinding inside him, his hips jolting as the monster tried to thrust like it had before. He moaned uncontrollably, saliva dripping from his mouth, as every jerk had the dragon moving a little more, his ass gradually giving way.

 

Soon, the monster was thrusting again—though its length was only able to pull out to the base of its thick center, teasing Minseok’s hole by forcing it to stretch a bit before it was sinking back in, slamming home and burying inside completely. With its size and the fleshed spines dragging against him, Minseok’s most sensitive areas were nearly constantly stimulated. He was coming with a scream not long after the dragon began its faster pace again, his dick straining and twitching as his milky semen was littered messily over his tensed stomach. He heaved for air as the dragon continued to fuck him, relentless and uncaring of the unbearably tight squeeze of the small human.

 

Vaguely, Minseok wondered where his support team was. It felt like forever ago since the dragon began breeding him again—but with how hard he was getting fucked, Minseok couldn’t be too reliant on his sense of time.

 

Locked the way he was, the dragon moved its grip away from Minseok, its hands resting beside the human’s body instead. Without the claw holding him in place, the researcher’s body jerked against the nest more freely, making the dragon’s thrusts slightly messier. It didn’t seem to mind that it couldn’t pull out as much as before though, seeing as it could still properly move, could feel its dick jerking in and out of Minseok’s hole. If anything the dragon picked up the pace until it was fucking into the human with the same abandon as their first session.

 

Minseok hooked his hands under his knees, losing sense of reality, and lifted them up further, bending himself in half for the beast. He cried out sweetly with every slam forward, his ass jiggling from the slap of the dragon’s hips. Without the claw in the way, Minseok could freely watch the inches of the dragon’s barbed cock moving between his legs. He could see the tug of the fatter part of the length when it pulled against his hole, seeing his rim stretch like it wanted to open up, before it was sinking back in.

 

Before he could understand what he was doing, Minseok’s hands were moving down, his fingers pressing against either side of his hole while he kept his legs spread wide. He pulled to the side, trying to stretch himself open, moaning as the dragon kept at its fast pace—but more and more of the length was beginning to draw out.

 

His eyes fluttered closed as the dragon’s cock finally pulled out, only needing a few tugs before the bloated center was yanking out, burning hot and soaking wet from Minseok’s insides. Minseok’s mouth was gaping, his voice breathy and his moans loud. The cock was quickly sinking back in, meeting slight resistance at its widest, before Minseok’s hole greedily sucked it in.

 

Though its short thrusts had felt good, the longer slide of the dragon’s length felt much better. With Minseok holding himself open, the dragon could pull its thick cock out till just the tapered head remained, only to fuck back in to the very hilt. Minseok bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly as he hummed in sheer pleasure, his eyebrows furrowed as he felt another climax building from all the immense stimulation. The thick and barbed bulb was squelching into his hole, pulling all kinds of nasty wet sounds that only had Minseok’s cock twitching from the obscenity of it all.

 

He was coming in no time, his fingers slipping over the wet flesh of his ass and losing his grip as he writhed uncontrollably. His walls tried their best to squeeze around the cock jostling him around, but the dragon was relentless, refusing to stop. It fucked into the tight vice of his muscles, forcing him open despite the contractions of his orgasm, and Minseok screamed in delight as his cock drooled weakly, too empty to spill anything.

 

Even without Minseok’s help now the dragon could pull its fat length out effortlessly, the pleasure having opened his body up plenty enough and his rim used to the stretch. Minseok instead moved his drunk fingers to grip around the dragon’s winged limbs, holding on for the ride as the exotic cock pounded into him. He tossed his head back, vision blurred, as he moaned and wailed, wondering how much more he could take before he lost consciousness.

 

The stimulation of the firm lumps that dug into his walls were something he welcomed now, the sensation no longer strange and foreign, but very much wanted. Minseok found he loved how they dragged against him—how they left behind a burning itch that could only be satisfied by the dragon filling him up entirely with its cock again. Stretching around the thick middle no longer hurt either. His hole greedily sucked it all back in with every slam forward, and opened up with every tug out. His ass had become soft—the perfect breeding hole shaped exclusively for the monster’s dick.

 

The beast was able to squeeze one last, albeit dry, orgasm out of the crying human before it grunted heavily, hot hair breathing out from its nostrils. It rammed home one last time, its cock throbbing and pulsing erratically as it swelled, its hips jerking against the man’s ass. The first spurt of cum felt almost like a jet, the stream shooting into him hard and coating his insides in a way that had Minseok gasping. The rest of the spurts followed in time with the dragon’s convulsions, spreading the hot warmth of its semen throughout Minseok’s stomach.

 

Minseok let his legs fall open lifelessly, letting himself be bred and filled by the creature’s jizz. Without the movement from the dragon, Minseok’s panting and the beast’s breathy snorts were the only sounds that filled the cave. When it was finally finished, the dragon tugged its soaked length from Minseok’s ass and stepped away, satisfied with its brutal mating.

 

The researcher laid there, chest heaving and his stomach full, as he belatedly wondered where Junmyeon was. He didn’t dwell on it for very long, succumbing to his exhaustion and passing out once more to the sound of the dragon lapping himself clean.

 

 

Being in a dark cave only illuminated by the light of an alien dragon’s glowing chest and stomach meant that Minseok wasn’t able to quite tell the coming and going of daylight. He wasn’t sure how long he had been stuck in the cave for—but it honestly felt like days.

 

His rescue team still hadn’t arrived, and Minseok was on his sixth breeding session with the dragon—at least, he thought it was the sixth. Minseok was beginning to lose count. His time in the cave mostly consisted of being unconscious, watching the dragon sleep nervously while trapped in the curl of its body, and being mated with.

 

The dragon seemed to be getting impatient and frustrated. It scented the air every once in a while after it was done fucking the researcher, only to growl almost angrily. Minseok assumed it was looking for a change in his scent—in his hormones—to signify he had successfully been bred and an egg had been fertilized. He couldn’t understand why the beast didn’t realize he was a male in the first place, but he couldn’t speak for monsters.

 

Thus came the sixth round, the dragon’s movements much rougher, much more impatient, as if it were frenzied. Minseok was on his knees, hanging onto the edge of the nest where he had been pushed after every erratic thrust, using its upturned sides as a kind of wall to help brace himself against.

 

It had completely wrecked his body. Minseok no longer struggled to take the beast’s length—if anything it sank in like Minseok was made for it. His body didn’t feel like his own anymore. Constantly filled with either cock or cum, he felt unnaturally heavy, and he had become accustomed to the rocking sensation of being fucked into—like it was just a typical occurrence. He had learned how to move his hips to meet every thrust if he wanted more, or how to move in time when it became too much.

 

His existence became locked in perpetual fear and pleasure. If he wasn’t staring at the dragon, terrified of his future, he was orgasming to the feel of it knocking him up.

 

The dragon suddenly stopped, leaving Minseok breathless and whimpering, his quivering legs barely holding himself up. He lifted his head, wondering why the creature had stopped so suddenly—just as he had been so close too. Excluding his labored breathing, the cave was deathly silent—even the dragon seemingly holding its breath to remain quiet.

 

Then he heard it—the sound of faint voices coming from the tunnel. It was still so quiet—still so far away—but Minseok recognized those sounds. They weren’t from any animal, but from humans. The rescue team had finally arrived.

 

The dragon was yanking out of him in seconds, surprising the researcher and making him yelp as he collapsed against the nest, the sudden and abrupt pull leaving him a trembling mess from the spike in pleasure.

 

It was gone, barreling down the cave and leaving Minseok in the darkness. Without the heat from the dragon, the reality of the cold temperatures began to settle in. The scientist shivered, goose bumps dotting along his skin.

 

He heard the monster’s roar, and then the sound of voices shouting with it. Some of them were in fear, the others sounding authoritative. There were more growls and roars, more shouting, the sound of steel hitting rock, and then the distinct sound of pressured air releasing, followed by many clinks of metal. The dragon howled one last time before it cut off in the middle of its cry, the cave falling back into silence.

 

Minseok sat up, his arms shaking with the effort to do so. He could hear murmurs, still far from his location. He felt the ground around him, trying to pull himself in the direction he heard the voices, slowly scooting himself across the nest.

 

He could hear footsteps approaching, getting louder and louder. From down the cave’s tunnel, he could see faint illumination, and Minseok nearly wanted to cry in joy.

 

“Minseok?” Junmyeon’s voice called out as the man’s figure came into view, still a bit of ways from where Minseok was perched in the dragon’s nest. Beside him was Lu Han, carrying an artificial torch and glancing around the darkness apprehensively. Oddly enough, it was just the two of them, meaning the rest of the team had stayed behind—most likely where the dragon was.

 

Minseok opened his mouth to respond, though his call for Junmyeon’s name came out more slurred and unrecognizable than anything. His tongue was heavy in his mouth and his voice raw—too used to screaming his head off as he was made into the dragon’s bitch.

 

“Minseok is that you?” Junmyeon called again. He glanced down at device he was holding for a brief second and then looked up, his head turned in the exact direction of the missing man. “He’s over there—it really is just him. The radar isn’t picking up anything else.”

 

The researcher forwent words and instead let out a whimpering cry, beyond happy to finally see familiar faces. At hearing his voice, Lu Han seemed to pick up the pace, jumping over jutting rocks and dodging stalagmites. Finally, the light from the illuminated torch casted over where the nest was perched on a slight plateau that was easily accessible by climbing a few rocks. Minseok crawled towards the edge of the nest, peeking over and down at his fellow colleagues, tears in his eyes. It was obvious by their shift in expressions that Minseok didn’t look good.

 

“Jesus Christ—” Lu Han began to mutter.

 

“We’re coming up—we’re gonna take you home Minseok, everything will be alright.” Junmyeon cut in, rushing to reassure the kidnapped scientist. Lu Han—being the more physically fit between the two—handed his torch to Junmyeon and adjusted his backpack. He stepped up to the cave walls and easily made his way up into the dragon’s nest.

 

Lu Han felt his face go red. Taking in Minseok’s small, quivering state confused him. He looked horrible—he really did—but he also looked like the personification of sex, his thighs streaked with cum, his nipples puffy and perked, and his cheeks pink. He lowered his backpack to the ground and hurriedly pulled out a blanket, rushing over to the smaller man and wrapping him in the warm cloth. Minseok leaned into his touch, his lips parted as he let out a dreamy sound that had Lu Han blushing even more.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked shyly. To his credit, despite what he’d gone through, Minseok nodded. It had been scary, but he lived, and now he would get to go home.

 

He clung to Lu Han’s back as Lu Han climbed back down, huffing as he tried not to slip while carrying an extra body. Once he was safe on the ground, Junmyeon rushed over to him, his face apologetic.

 

“I’m so sorry it took so long to get to you—a snowstorm started just as we flew in. This planet’s magnetism towards the north is wonky, so our equipment started acting up and we couldn’t navigate correctly. We had to wait it out—I’m so sorry Minseok.” The leader rushed, spouting apologies over and over as he tried to warm Minseok’s cold hands between his.

 

It took a few tries, but eventually, Minseok managed to slur out a broken sentence.

 

“How long… was I…?”

 

“It’s been a little over 18 hours since we lost your transmitter signal.” Junmyeon clarified, understanding what the man was asking.

 

It hadn't been as long as it felt to Minseok—but it was still a long time to go missing, especially on a foreign, unknown planet. Other leaders would have deemed him dead after the first eight.

 

“It’s just us—no one else has to know what happened to you if you don’t want them to. We’ll send the team back first—Lu Han and I came in a separate, smaller aircraft anyway. We’ll get you back to base, clean you up, make sure you’re warm, and you can give me your report when you’ve recovered. I’ll omit… the details of how you learned the specimen’s behavior from the supervisor.”

 

Minseok nodded, ever grateful for his team leader’s understanding. He sniffled in response, a weak, but genuine, smile on his face. Lu Han let out a light laugh as he spoke up.

 

“Hey, I mean—if it makes you feel better, you keep bringing back amazing samples because of all this. First the eggs, and now a whole tranquilized dragon—”

 

Junmyeon cut the man off with a deathly glare, his mouth turned down in a disapproving frown. Lu Han adjusted his hold on Minseok, hiking the small man up higher on his back.

 

“What? I was just trying to lighten the mood… I’m sorry…” Lu Han apologized. Minseok tightened his arms around the man’s neck, humming his reassurance.

 

“I’m alive,” Minseok croaked, still smiling. “The investigation went well.”

 


End file.
